


You do not have to be a Prime to be able to change things

by Deus_Queen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Another team that tries to stop the war, Castiel the Vehicon, Character Death, Cybertronians / Humans, Entity with personality of Kumagawa Misogi, F/F, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Reference to other universes, Reference to the Armada universe, Reference to the G1 universe, Reference to the universe Movie, Sierra Witwicky, Sierra and Vince can become Cybertronians, Slash, Sparkmates, Time Travel, Vince o Vincent Lancaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Summary:First aid escaping from the war arriving on the planet earth where he began to live peacefully until the Autobots and Decepticons arrive at their new home. First aid will have a strong internal struggle while trying to stop the war with friends who never have; A Decepticon, A very childish omnipotent entity and a couple of teenagers: Vince and Sierra.Primeverse





	1. The  beginning

 

 

 

 

**Summary** : First Aid escapes the war by reaching the planet earth where he began to live peacefully until the Autobots and Decepticons arrive at their new home. Now First Aid will have a strong internal struggle while trying to stop the war with friends I never hope to have; A Decepticon, A very childish omnipotent entity and a couple of teenagers: Vince and Sierra **Primeverse**

" _You do not have to be a Prime to be able to change things"_

 **Author's Notes:** First of all, this takes place in the Transformers Prime series, Years before the start of the first season. Vince and Sierra are characters of the series but they are minor characters but I decided to give them prominence. First A go will have the IDW design since I like that much more and with the stature of Bumblebee . Finally let me tell you there will be an Oc

  
**Warning** : Possible Ooc, Slash / M / M / Human / Mech / Femmen insinuations, Deaths of characters, death of characters and some spelling errors

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

****

**Theme of the fic intro: You Make Me -Avicii (English)**

**Asphyxia - Cö Shu Nie (Japanese)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

  
The agony was felt throughout the world, dark and gray spots whipped the beloved world of metal. Everything was as fast as a blink and when he opened them everything was covered with the corpses of his dear friends, companions and mentors. That memory still hurt and he wished to erase it and only stay with those days where his beloved Cybertron was a fertile place with young sparks running happily ....

But those days ended up for First Aid

The young doctor was blessed with the gift of rapid learning in his processor. Thanks to that he could never forget anything, he could not forget things like his slow walks to the medical school where his beloved mentor Pharma was dedicated to him and the rest of his classmates to teach them the best he could as he talked about how soon the The world would need the best trained doctors. Firts Aid knew what he was referring to, there were great rumors about Cybertron's advice had started to get corrupted and a group of "terrorists" was planning something against him. He still remembered when on one of those walks, a small distracted glow ran until he stumbled near him and started crying. The doctor in training did not find his creators and decided to treat him himself. At first the sparkling had canvas but then he let himself be treated a couple of dents in his still weak armor, The Sparkling I dedicate the only thing he could offer, A young and sincere smile accompanied by a thank you.

It is unfortunate that now you can not find another smile like that.

First Aid closed his optics while joining the capsule he managed to find. This would be a sad long journey. Behind and around were still the sounds of blaster sounds and guns colliding with each other, cries of agony, cries of victory and the sound of energy falling to the ground.

He set his course looking for the planet farthest from his dead world and all the poison in the spark of the Decepticon that contaminates Cybertron. Now he just wanted to leave, In Cybertron he lost everything ... He had nothing left

Everything was lost one day, The day of the first "terrorist" attack, The day he was going to become a doctor. The day started being like any other but the special thing was that on that day many students were going to turn their floors into reality. Everyone was excited and nervous, First Aid was no exception. Minerva, her closest friend excited that after suffering so much without recharging hours, she would finally reach her goal and join the group of Protectobots, which was a unique group of extreme rescuers who had to take care of the biggest injuries in the most complicated circumstances. Firts Aid admired the Femmen for her courage and enthusiasm. She only wanted emotion until the end of her spark. He was another story, Firts Aid was a kind pacifist who cared for everyone and treated others with as much delicacy as possible, unlike one of the greatest doctor and his great idol, Ratchet.

For First Aid, Ratchet was his prime as some would consider it. Not only was he a great and knowledgeable doctor but for his fierce reputation for making everyone else do what he said he saw only order it, Some would think it would be a kind of spell for those aggressive opticians, but everyone knew that if they refused to Doing what the doctor said then would leave with more wounds than those who came to see him. First Aid admired the mech mayor for his great knowledge in medicine, saving several sparks throughout the solar cycles.

But the poor apprentice was too shy to come and talk to him, so I always admire him from the shadows. Until one day he decided he was worthy to speak to a legend like Ratchet, The day he was going to graduate. Firts Aid shook his thoughts at the memories that passed through his mind, Now he just wanted to leave as much as possible. It entered the Decepticon design capsule and in one blow you're out in a light off the planet.

Firts Aid still felt how his optics were closing entering a dream waiting to reach his destination

The  Earth

* * *

  
Sierra Witwicky (1) was a girl who loved to be pampered and spoiled. Her parents did everything she wanted, buy branded clothes, take her to the most expensive places and have all the luxuries possible. One of the benefits of being an only child.

But in spite of everything, she felt very lonely

Her parents loved her very much, but her work was a priority. The businesses of his father Sam Witwicky and his mother Becky Novack (2) were of the utmost importance and always stopped traveling. So little Sierra was left with lullabies since she manages to remember. Although things changed a bit since his mother told him about moving to a remote and peaceful village where they had built a small house so they can live.

The 9-year-old girl refused at the beginning because she would leave everything behind, the school and everything known to her in New York, but her mother bought it with a few sets of dresses.

That quiet town turned out to be called Jasper that was in Nevada

Sierra was speechless at the place, not out of amazement, but because of the disappointment that this place showed. It had a huge sign in the entrance that had written "The funniest place of all" False advertising, what Sierra most hated. When he arrived at his new house he remained immobile, The house was not as he imagined it was ... it was ... tiny, Of course his mother and father explained to him about the house and its small space but this was something that surpassed his imagination. The house literally before his eyes was less than a block and it was nothing like a mansion like the one he knew how to live. In addition there were many houses of the same size in the place, how unpleasant. ..

She saw how a moving team took things out of a big truck and her father supervised everything. Sierra had no mood to sit still so she decided to take a walk in the neighborhood

Nothing, everything was silence

Of course, she saw people walking through the streets and others entering or leaving their homes but she did not see anything interesting. The place was on non-offensive terms. ..Pacific, Not to mention boring, She soon tired of walking when she saw that it was dark and she turned around to return. Sierra froze instantly, The road looked strangely unknown and by Sierra I can see ... She was lost. The girl panicked soon but decided to solve it tried to return where it came but ended up losing more because now he did not remember going through those streets. She did not know how much courage she had left to avoid the tears. This place was boring but it was still dangerous, everything was after all. There could have been thieves or murderers in the shadows of the dreary town and she did not know when they would attack. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder

She screamed and in an attempt to run just tripped on her own feet and fall to the ground, She saw her attacker with fear ...

What she saw instead left her confused. In front of her there was not a type of muscles and unkempt beard, but a child with red hair and a confused expression on his face. She immediately got up and put her hands on her waist.

"Who you are?!" She asked in a cry of annoyance

The red-haired boy was surprised by his tone "Hey ... well I saw you around here and I realized that I had not seen you ... Tell me, these losses?" I ask calmly in his voice

She relaxed a little when seeing that the child in front of her did not mean a threat, but a help "Yes ... well I am new here and ... I lost" she but something embarrassed by the answer she gave

The boy laughed "I knew you were new" He said "Do you want me to help you back to your home?" He asked dreaming funny, almost as if he will enjoy all this

She did not trust the child very much but really if she was going to lose herself because of someone, it would be better for an orange hair type. Soon she found herself following him and they both started talking again

"I'm Vincent Lancaster but call me Vince" (3) The boy sounded friendly to her "I'm 9 years old, how about you?"

Sierra was surprised by the manners of a "villager" like Vincent "I am Sierra ... Sierra Witwicky " she grimaced "9 years"

Soon both children arrived at their parents' house, Sierra received a little scolding from her parents for disappearing that way. She said goodbye to Vince and wondered about the boy.

By the time he noticed, Sierra and Vince became good friends

Sierra discovered that Vince's manners were just a way of flirting with the girls. The child loved to draw attention and above all to annoy the rest. Both had many things in common, both believed themselves superior to the rest, liked to have the attention of others and that others do what they want. They both knew they did a lot of things wrong, but they do not care. After all, they were still children, bad, but children. All they wanted was to be happy no matter what

In the blink of an eye, two years flew by and many memories were stored in the minds of both children who considered themselves best friends. Of course Vince had many other children around him but they were just the lights to make him feel good. Sierra also won the follow-up of a couple of girls who always stood by her side, but both knew that they were the true friends and not the lights that surrounded them.

They were currently 11 years old and both always had a smile at the end of the day. Now they just left the elementary school while walking home in a nice chat

Sierra moved her hands with a tired expression on her face "... And Valentina spilled her juice on top of my clothes and now that's why I got mad at her all day!" The girl explained with an annoyed tone in her words

Vince imagined the scene "Hahaha must have been very funny, I would have been there to record you!" The boy joked and Sierra hit him on the shoulder "Ouch, Solo played!" He rubbed his arm even with his smile

Sierra crossed her arms "Before, when I was in New York, there were no such accidents because in private schools we were taught good manners even at lunch ..." He spoke with some annoyance in his voice

Vince snorted "Yes, yes what you say!" He was about to cross the street when Sierra quickly grabbed his arm. A couple of sports cars passed at high speed leaving a dust in their wake.

"Watch out!" She shouted annoyed to where she had seen disappear the clumsy cars

Vince stared in that direction. "That was great. Did you see that !?" He asked enthusiastically

Sierra rolled his eyes "Sure fool, They almost killed you if I had not stopped you!" He pushed Vince away.

The boy laughed. "I thought it was great, I will one day have my own car and run in the streets at full speed!" I talk while imagining himself next to a luxurious car.

Sierra looked at him with displeasure "Kids ..." I sighed as I walked and Vince followed her.

By the time they reached their homes, Sierra realized that no one was home. She sighed and began to do her homework. Maybe Sierra still longed for the days when he lived in a mansion but right now he could not complain, he had food, a soft bed with the best room decoration and the clothes he wanted. But above all he had something he never had in New York

A friend

She remembered how the redhead abuser and something silly found her lost in the streets of Jasper. The boy confessed that he only intended to bother me for being new but then he ended up helping me. Fool...

Her thoughts were interrupted a couple of taps on her door, She thought it could be her parents so she went outside to open the doors. Instead, he met who he remembered a few moments ago.

"Vince, what do you want?" She asked

He smiled arrogantly "I think this is yours" Then she saw how the child held a notebook in his hand with his name "I thought you would realize when I took it out of your backpack but you're so stupid you did not do it!"

She quickly snatched it from his hands "Listen, if you keep bothering me like this, Vince, I promise I'm going to -----"

 Line of light, both quickly fell silent before what they began to see in the sky.

A meteor happened near Jasper!

Vince and Sierra were frozen and with their mouths open while they saw the sky marked in a line that passed the comet. Both overcame their shock seconds later and looked at each other as if they would find the answers in any of them. Then they turned to see and observed that some people left their houses contemplating what they had seen even without being able to believe it.

Then Vince moved from his place and Sierra finally could react "E-Wait Vince, where are you going ?!" She asked with a tone of fear and nervousness.

Vince turned to see her "Look for your bike and come quickly to the western forest!" The boy shouted and ran away

"Vince, you-you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking-do not, V-Vince ?! Hey, Vince, listen to me!" She screamed but her screams no longer reached the child. Sierra gritted her teeth and gave a few jumps of annoyance when she saw that she was ignored. "Agh, arrogant fool!"

She screamed in frustration knowing that she could not let Vince leave alone. Sierra quickly threw his notebook to the table and ran in search of his beloved blue bicycle with silver details. He knew exactly what his silly friend was thinking

I was going to follow the meteorite

"Vince fool!"

* * *

  
(1) I decided to use the surname Witwicky for Sierra since his surname is not mentioned in the series.

(2) I also named their parents, I'm not sure if I'll use them but I'll let them know just in case.

(3) I decided to put the name of Vincent Lancaster in honor of Miles Lancaster of Sam Witwicky's friend of the film, since Vince also needs a surname


	2. Extraterrestrial doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Aid is a couple of organic. Vince is excited and scared, Sierra is upset and very scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You do not need to be a Prime to be able to change things "
> 
> Warning: Possible Ooc, Slash Insinuations, Human / Mech / Femmen Insinuations and Death of characters
> 
> Theme of the fic intro:  
> You Make Me -Avicii (English)  
> Asphyxia - Cö Shu Nie (Japanese)

**  
**

  
Sierra panicked. She did not know how everything happened exactly. Currently she was pedaling with all the strength she had in her beloved pink bicycle. She watched Vince's back pedaling his own bicycle in the path that was darker in the direction of the meteorite. Sierra admitted that he was curious but appreciated his life enough to know that sometimes curiosity killed the cat.

"Vince, let's think about this!" She screamed trying to reason with her friend

The orange hair snort "Sierra, when will you have another chance of these!" Not every day a meteorite falls near Jasper! " His voice was cheerful

The redhead clenched her teeth in frustration. She knew the boy's stubbornness and sometimes hated that about him. But as much as she could stop and turn around letting the boy commit suicide only ... She simply could not. He cursed those emotions of friendship at that moment and above all cursed Vince

"YOU, FOULY CARROT HEAD, ARROGANT AND ABUSER!" She cried loudly and kept pedaling to try to match him.

I had a good time until they could stop pedaling. First of all it was because their bicycles could not drive on those rocks and terrain so full of trees. So both got off their bikes and decided to walk while leaving their bicycles behind. Sierra was silent all the time, all he wanted was to find the rock, take a couple of photos and maybe take a piece. But above all I wanted Vince to fill his curiosity and both will return to their homes safe and sound. She repeated that everything would be fine but deep down ... a sense of fear left her uneasy.

Vince was another story, The boy was calm and with a smile on his lips. In his interior a great emotion left him, the one of orange hair knew the danger of the situation and the problems that later it could present. But now he did not care, He only wanted a space rock. It was also just a simple meteorite and nothing else. What could happen?

It was after a long walk that finally the child could see something, On the top of the whole earth you could see the smoke coming out, Vince was glad to see this and tried to run out towards the smoke but a hand stopped him

"Okay, this is not fun anymore!" Sierra yelled while pulling him

Vince rolled his eyes "Come on Sierra, I know you have the same desire to go for a piece of the meteor!" The sober

Sierra snapped it off and put his hands on his waist "Yes, but I also want to live so we go back to our homes!" She screamed angrily

Vince pointed to the smoke "Being so close!" Forget it! " He ran

  


Sierra extended her hand "E-Wait, Vince, This is not a good idea!" She screamed as she also started running after the boy. "Vince, I said wait!" She screamed and stumbled. The redhead tried to stop but realized that her ankle was hurt and saw some blood coming out of the wound "Ahg, Vince, it's all your fault!" She screamed and gathered all her strength to get up on her own and leave after the child who stopped when he reached the edge of the scene

Sierra with the annoyed face of put next to Vince without clearing the look of this "Look what happened to me because of you, I hope you fix it because it is beginning to hurt, Silly ---

Sierra was silenced to see what Vince was aiming. The redhead dropped her jaw slightly as there was not a meteor right below. In the middle of the huge crater was something spherical with sharp dents and seemed made of metal. The design was almost like ... a ship. Sirera closed her mouth and swallowed as she backed instinctively. Vince on the contrary took other steps forward and his expression showed amazement and curiosity about that thing.

Sierra saw how Vince did not intend to get away and went into mild panic "E-That does not seem u-a me-meteorite" She said with fear just formulating a prayer. Vince did not seem to be listening as he went as fast as he could to the steaming metal sphere

Vince let out a whistle "Geez, it does not look like a satellite either" The boy said as he approached the thing as he came down from the crater

  


Sierra again could not stop him and in the end he ended up going after the boy "Vince! C-can be dangerous!" She warned

  
Vince kept ignoring her until he stopped not far from the metal thing, the orange-haired boy saw how the height of this thing was very similar to a two-story house, that caused him slight fear since the biggest thing did not He liked very much in addition to a brief analysis he saw that it was almost as if he would transport something inside. Something big

  


Sierra stood behind him still with fear and worry on his face. "L-Let's get out of here, Vince." She said nervously.

  


The boy tried to think about what he said, after all if he was right. ..then something big could come out of this ... thing. Vince also started getting nervous "Ugh ... I wanted my space stone" He said trying to sound as nervous as possible

Sierra was relieved to see that Vince seemed also to sense the danger as he turned around with intention to retire

"Let's get out of here before we get in trouble" He said something nervous

Sierra quickly got on par with him to get out of here

Then, a screech came after both. Sierra turned pale like Vince, Both were afraid to turn around and investigate the sound. Not only because they knew that everything was a bad idea, but because the sound sounded again and this time with more force. Gathering all the courage they could, both turned slowly with expressions of terror on their faces. The great sphere seemed still at that moment. Both children instinctively recoiled as they did not take their eyes off the thing.

Just at that moment the sphere moved as if it were opening, sounding several beeps and the metal stirring from its place to fit into another and so on.

Vince and Sierra were silent with open bicas of disbelief. The surprise was so great that they forgot to run  
The sphere stopped its movement showing a kind of entrance, now from that point of view it looked like a capsule in view of the children, but even being so dark they could not see more to the bottom so they remained silent while They expected something to happen.

At that moment a noise similar to gears was heard.

Then came something similar to a metal hand resting on the end of the capsule, then another leaned and from the darkness came a large figure made of metal of a fearsome size.

Sierra and Vince stood still without knowing how to react, everything was a fuss in his head for fear, amazement, shock and so on.

The figure was presented as an almost human appearance by its characteristics, had two arms, two legs, a head and something like a mask covering his face. Everything was white and red with gray and black details. The huge figure put his hand on his head and seemed to shake at something like a headache.

  


After a movement the figure of a mobile phone to go towards what was not so far from him, Two organic

When the children felt the look of the huge metal being, they both agreed with the idea of wanting the earth to devour them both. For the first time, Vince did not want to have the attention.

The metal being tilted his head a little as if he would show something similar to ... curiosity. The titan then straightened

"¡Χαιρετισμούς, είμαι γιατρός Πρώτων Βοηθειών!"

Sierra and Vince were still motionless. I did not rule fear in them now, but confusion. They did not know what the metal titan was trying to communicate.

The metal titan seemed to notice the confusion and then there was a light bump on his head. Making both startle and then spoke again

"挨拶、私は応急処置医です"

  
Both were still in confusion

And he tried again

" Salvete, non sum medicus Primo Aid"

  
Nothing

Again

"Grüße, ich bin Erste-Hilfe-Arzt !"

  
Nothing

Again

" Salutations, je suis un médecin de premiers soins!"

  
Nothing

Again

"Saudações, eu sou médico de primeiros socorros !"

  
Nothing

Again

"問候，我是急救醫生 !"

  
Nothing

Again

  


"Greetings I-I'm the First Aid doctor!"

  
Both children opened their eyes evenly by clearly listening to the words that came out of the giant robot. First Aid noticed this because he immediately made a move.

It sounded almost with emotion and shyness "H-Hi, my appointment is First Aid and I come in peace! What are you?"

The orange haired man, still in shock with Sierra, did not know how to react and both of them looked at each other in astonishment.

"Hahaha ... haha ...!" The boy began to laugh nervously until he fell backwards unconscious.

Sierra jumped from fright when he saw his friend on the ground. Then he turned to see the giant robot and saw that he tilted his head as if confused. Sierra looked back at Vince and then at the robot until finally she, too, fell backward unconscious.

"E-Eh ..."

  


  


* * *

  


First Aid did not know what was happening. The young Mech was already awakened from his stasis of the trip which meant that he had finally managed to reach a planet. The doctor tried to leave but saw that the entrance was faulty so he pushed until he could, his processor was still spinning and he felt a strong headache. The first thing he saw was that everything was organic, there were tall green coas, almost as tall as he was all over the place, The ground felt lighter and weirder. But finally something caught his attention.

Not far from him, there were two forms of organic life that were small. The Mech examined her carefully with her optics and tried not to make any movement that could scare them away.

He saw that they were at some point similar to the Cybertronians, Four limbs and a rudder. I also noticed that they had something on their heads, so it was reported in their processor that it was called hair. I also noticed an extra layer of skin protruding from both, it was a different color and I could swear it could be something similar to the armor.

They looked harmless and very adorable

First Aid would lie if he did not admit that he was excited to see both ways of life since this was his first encounter with organics.

The doctor made slight movements and I look for if this planet had technology since to be like this could enter its network and learn more about its culture. That's what he did. He found the satellite network and immediately immersed himself in something called the World Wide Web. There he had all the information he would need for now. He found the essential, the language.

He was very surprised to see that this planet had so many languages and that made everything difficult because he did not know if all forms of life could speak. So he began to speak with each of the languages, first with the most talked about the planet and then if he had any luck both forms of life would be able to understand it

Then when he came to the ENGLISH package he was glad to see that both organics recognized the language. He thought that maybe starting to be friendly they might think that he is not dangerous, but when he realized it. I had both organic in a kind of fainting.

First Aid did something similar to a sigh

He was currently very far from where he landed. He drove his ship to a point he thought was safe for him. He did not want the natives of the planet to know of his arrival, since he would surely frighten them as he did these two adorable organics. So he decided to hide and be able to know everything about the planet in the meantime

The doctor looked to one side where both organics still rested near his command console. As much as First Aid did not want to get involved with this species, He could not leave both organics behind, Not only to see it, but also because they were both adorable and ... He could not resist

Soon he landed near a large cave, Higher than even himself where he could easily walk. He decided to leave his ship inside and go outside to observe a little. He took both organics delicately and left the ship, depositing both in him I ask with extreme care.

  


An hour passed and First Aid returned. Discretely explored the planet, had to get an alternative mode and chose something that combined with their colors. The World Wide Web described it as an ambulance. He sat next to both unconscious organics and finally gave them a good look, He had touched them and they felt so soft and soft. The doctor then noticed something red that was sliding near the pedes of which he distinguished as Femme, his ankle was bleeding. The doctor looked for information on the planet's World Wide Web and knew he had a cut. Then he proceeded to download in his memory how to treat common wounds of the soft. First Aid did not know anything about organic biology and could not do much to stop the leak, but it was always best to patch the wound and for the World Wide Web information had to take a thin but soft part of his armor. He ripped off some of the child's clothing when he saw that it had more of the delicate armor, but it made it difficult since his soft armor was small for his digits. So he decided to remove all lower part of the child and finally do everything with delicacy until he was able to pull everything out carefully and of the right size. He tied it to the girl's ankle and it moved smoothly.

Then I hear soft moans

First Aid noticed that the orange-haired organic was moving and finally there would be his optics. The doctor moved a little back, This caught the attention of the child and this showed a panic face

"AHHH!" He shouted scared. First Aid closed an optician by feeling his shrill scream "SIERRA!" He screamed and moved next to her beginning to shake her

The girl moaned softly and got up with an annoyed expression "Vince, Shut up!" The girl shouts annoyed at being interrupted from her sleep.

  


The nile looked at her with panic and tried to speak but could not form words because of the panic "T-This ... this ... He can not ... he's going to kill us !!" Shout the boy waving his arms

  
The girl raised an eyebrow and looked ahead and froze.

In front of her was a huge robot that thought it was a dream but in the end it turned out to be a nightmare. She filled her lungs with air to release a worse scream

"Ca-Calm , please!" He asked nervously the doctor

  
Sierra let out his breath and quickly stood up but immediately noticed a piece of Vince's clothing around his ankle. Vince also stood up and started backing away.

  


"W-W-Who ... are you?" The child asked with fear

  
"I already told you, my appointment is First Aid" I speak with a little more calm

  


Vince swallowed saliba and Sierra could not help asking "A-Are you going to kill us?" He asked with fear

  
First Aid was startled by his question and immediately denied with his rudder "No, no, no, I would never attempt against life, I am a doctor, I am supposed to protect and help!" He explained as quickly as possible trying to correct that wrong idea of him.

This seemed to relax both of them because they stopped trembling but they still had that fear on their faces.

  


"You ... w-will not you kill us?" Vince asked with doubt and fear "Really?"

  


First Aid nodded quickly "It would never hurt someone, never ..."

  


The girl was the first to calm down and dare to gather enough courage to stop hiding behind Vince "Are you ... from China?" He asked innocently

The robot immediately looked for that term in the network but immediately denied with its rudder "No, I'm not from your planet"

This time Vince froze at the Mech's words "ARE YOU AN ALIEN?" He asked terrified and amazed

The doctor took a moment to slowly nod "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, let me explain" First Aid clarified his vocalizer almost like a slight cough to clear his throat "I am an autonomous organism of the planet Cybertron, My designation is First Aid and I am A Cybertronian doctor, I came to planet Earth to rest in peace because my world has fallen in the war and died in the process "The voice of the Mech sounded so soft and kind, Vince and Sierra could not avoid confidence and security with that voice.

A silence reigned for a few moments until a voice shouted

"Great!"

  


  


* * *

  


The hours passed

Sierra now sighed tired and nervous. The fear disappeared but now he could not help feeling discomfort around the alien robot. After the Mech's explanation, Vince left all his distrust and fear to replace it with excitement and curiosity. Sierra was so eager to strangle the other child when he ran next to the red and white robot to ask several questions. The robot was kind enough and patient enough to calmly answer all the child's questions.

One of these days Sierra would buy a brain for Vince

The girl at first trembled at the idea of approaching the robot. In case to think that the robot was of the Government was alarming, But when it said that it was of the space it was frozen of the fear and of miracle it did not return to faint. Vince did not stop talking about how incredible the experience was and how he was the first child to talk to an alien.

"... Can you imagine it ?!" The child spoke quickly

Sierra remained leaning against a rock while watching the robot cautiously in case of a movement he jumped and crushed them. He concentrated so much that he did not notice when Vince approached and started talking about everything he had learned from the robot and white robot.

"Err.. Yes?" She responded when she saw how Vince looked at her with slight annoyance. "I'm sorry, Vince, All this ... no ... it does not make sense"

The boy snorted and crossed his arms "Of course he has it And what more does it have to start!" When my classmates find out that I met a metal alien "They started jumping out of emotion" They go to exploit!!" The boy dropped his arms to shake them with a huge smile

The robot, which was working on a huge, really huge ship, stopped bothering one side of the machine to stare at the two organics. Sierra tensed to see ... well, if you could tell him when a kind of mask covers his face. Vince did not notice and he just let his chest fill with pride.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," the robot said calmly.

Sierra swallowed nervously as he thought he would get up and crush them to shut them up. Vince turned around and saw that he also got a little nervous

"Err ... why?" He asked with slight nervousness.

"My existence must be a secret, because of what you told me, Vince, your species is too young to learn about other forms of life, it's also my own protection" He pointed to himself with a digit "And hers" I point to both children.

Vince sighed, relieved to receive words and not crushed by First Aid. Sierra grimaced, it makes sense. Everyone would go crazy if they found out about the space robot and the army would be after the big robot and maybe over it and Vince.

This time the girl decided to talk "Entoces ... Why did not you leave us behind?" "I ask

First Aid, who had returned to her work, turned to see her. "Well, you already saw me and I had to make sure they did not spread my existence"

"You would have killed us at that time"

Sierra's tone grew colder. Vince paled at the idea that Sierra was giving First Aid

"I already told you that I protect life, I do not harm it" First Aid made a slight sound in his fans like a human sigh.

The girl looked away, did not want to continue talking. Vince sighs again in relief and First Aid resumes his work. The girl after a long time in silence like the other child, He got up and started to leave. The boy saw that he was walking away and quickly went after her. As excited as he was about this whole thing, he was still afraid that the alien robot would get up and crush him either accidentally or with all the intention.

"S-Sierra wait!" He ran after her

The girl did not move faster because of her wound but decided to ignore the child who was following her anyway. When they were in the beginning of the cave and out of sight the robot stopped.

"Sierra, I said wait!" Vince managed to reach it

"I'VE ALREADY HEARD YOU, BAD CHILD, now let's go!" She screamed and started to resume her very annoying career.

"But why?!" The boy shouted stopping

"Why not!?" She asked very angry "An alien from space is not good lake!"

Vince also began to get angry and stood in front of her "Enough of your whims, Sierra, Think of all that is happening! There is a huge robot at the back of the cave! Do you realize how important and great is All this!?"

  


"EXACTLY, THERE'S A DAMN ROBOT BEHIND THERE AND NO ONE GUARANTEES ME THAT I DO NOT APPLAUSE FOR AN ACCIDENT OR THAT I DID ANNOY IT ... AND ALSO ...MY WHIM ?! ! WHO WAS WHO HAD THE GREAT AND FANTASTIC IDEA OF FOLLOW AN ASTEROID DAM AND METER IN THIS PROBLEM!

"CALL THIS PROBLEM!" SAW, MAYBE YOU ARE THE FIRST GIRL TO HAVE AN ALIEN CONTACT! AND ARE NOT YOU EXCITED ?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE LISTED AND YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT ALL THIS IS SIMPLY IMPORTANT BOTH WE LIKE FOR THE WORLD !! "

"STOP SHOUTING, FOOL!"

"YOU STARTED TO SHOUT ME, GIRL BOBA"

"YOU ARE THAT IDIOT, I AM HARD OF YOU!"

"NO, I AM OF YOUR DAMNED INSECURITY AND CLOSED MIND, STUPID!"

"STOP SPELLING BAD WORDS!"

"YOU STARTED!  "

Both children shouted with all their might that they were turning red and their grgantas were beginning to dry. But the result of all this was that they did not listen when First Aid began to approach and stop to observe them as they shouted among themselves.

Both after a few minutes were panting after tremendous screams. Then they noticed a couple of red pedes

Both froze

First Aid greeted them when they both went to see him "Their high-pitched screams were heard throughout the cave making a big echo, so I came to see if they were all right, Sparklings" Her voice sounded so attentive and concerned

Sierra avoided looking at him and Vince sighed, standing straight. "Err ... well, Sierra is a little insecure about this whole thing and does not believe that you do not kill us at any time or you are cheating us." I speak something more calm and tired

Sierra gave him an annoyed look "Add that you are also afraid to be put off" spit with annoyance

Vince gave him another angry look

First Aid tilted his head and then also stood firmly "I would never hurt them! I promise!" He said now worried

Sierra came back to avoid seeing him

Vince sighed again "We ... err ... we are children and we are very young and ... well ..." The boy was babbling

 Then First Aid began to transform into an ambulance with a very bright and cute design. They both remained silent looking amazed at the transformation, although First Aid told them that it could be transformed into a vehicle mode. This was the first time to see it themselves and it was simply amazing to see how each piece began to move to fit with another and start forming a family vehicle.

The ambulance door opened and a voice from the radio came out. "Then let me know you better, so we can win the trust of both parties and we can get along better!" His voice sounded almost childish

Sierra let out a tired sigh when she saw that Vince did not hesitate to jump in the ambulance and she ended up entering too.

"This day can not get worse" His cell phone started ringing until he got it out and saw that he had 10 missed calls from his mother "Shit ..."

  


  


  


  


* * *

  


  


  


**From the couples I decided on Knock Out x Breakdawn because she is one of my favorite couples of Primeverse. He clarified that in this fic there will be both Slash couples as the Female x Male and also Mech / Femmen x human.**

  


  


  


  


  


  


 


	3. Living with machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra and Vince are shouting civilized while First Aid reflects on the pair of children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You do not have to be a Prime to be able to change things"
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Possible Ooc, Slash Insinuations, Human / Mech / Femme Insinuations and Death of characters
> 
>  
> 
> Theme of the fic intro:
> 
> You Make Me -Avicii (English)
> 
> Asphyxia - Cö Shu Nie (Japanese)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you serious?"

 

Vince smiled broadly as he watched the steering wheel in front of him. The boy was not only happy to be in the driver's seat of an ambulance, but it was an alien ambulance and the very idea made him feel so great. The girl just snorted at her side, she was leaning against the window looking through it to distract herself. Vince was very excited about everything, recently both came out of the cave and realized that First Aid had taken them very far and it took a while to get to the streets. Fortunately nobody saw the ambulance suspicious and they could not appreciate two children in the seats, Thanks for the black windows, but since they left Vince began to talk animatedly with First Aid on earth since the doctor was ageno to everything and Vince decided to tell the basics for someone who has an alternative mode of transportation; About the police, the signals for cars, human driving, etc.

 

Now Vince had informed him about the trailers

 

"Be careful or you could end up in a not very nice place with other cars, but I'm not sure if that applies to ambulances ..." The boy scratched his head "But just in case, do not risk standing still in one place for a long time "

 

"I have it, I do not stay long in one place"

 

Vince smiled, He felt like a great teacher. Sierra was silent for a long time for the relief of the orange hair, the girl would hardly take all this situation and for that reason it was very normal that she will react annoying and nervous. I hated when something happened that made her scream.

"Hey ... hummm emm little femmen" First Aid sounded insecure

"Sierra Witwicky "

"Eh?"

"Sierra Witwicky, that's my name or ... designation, as you wanted to call it" The girl sounded tired, only responded to the machine because she did not want to be called Little Femmen.

Vince hit her "Hey!" She protested and rubbed her arm.

Vince wanted to divert possible ideas in Sierra's head by initiating a conversation "Hey, First Aid, what was your planet like?" Asked lively and curious

The doctor hesitated a few moments, Humans felt the sadness in the ambulance MERCEDES-BENZ Sprinter 413 CDI KLIMA - Krankenwagen. "Maybe it was not the best question," Vince thought with a little nervousness and fear that he would transform himself and step on his big mouth, not because of it.

Sierra tried to hide her discomfort and fear

First Aid finally decided to speak "I will tell you about Cybertron when it was beautiful ... or something close to the word" Both children sighed in relief at the kind and timid tone of the Cybertronian "My home planet was a very beautiful place, technology It was much more advanced and organic things were not easily found, not to say that it was almost impossible to find something organic on a planet like mine.There were many cities, all beautiful and of great size and peace reigned "His tone was very soft and warm "There were many of my race on my planet, all of different sizes and types, although you could find match in their frames, I come from Protihex where everything was Pacific ... although sometimes pacifism became a restriction" Silent moment " I spent a lot of time studying to be a doctor ... and in a way I can say that I achieved "silent moment" Then the war broke out and ... everything collapsed in destruction. pain and chaos in my world and I decided to leave "

"Then you came to earth" That voice made Vince turn to see Sierra

The ambulance answered on the radio "Yes and I must say that it is a beautiful place"

Then he stopped suddenly, Vince felt a cardiac arrest when fear seized him. Sierra did not move any muscle until they both realized that they were in Jasper and that the ambulance was moving again.

 

"Apparently we got to your civilization" said the Mech quietly, without signs of wanting to kill them

Vince rubbed his face with one hand as he tried to reassure his paranoia. He could not get scared every time the ambulance stopped, by God, He was the King of his living room and he had to act as cool and rude as possible!

Sierra looked like the boy who was arranging his hair with a smug smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. The girl rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friend

"Leave us near the western forest," she said.

Vince looked at her confused for a few moments until his face lit up as he remembered that when they went after the supposed meteor they left their bicycles thrown away

"Near the western forest?" First Aid asked through the radio

Sierra crossed her arms "I do not want to go home escorted by an ambulance, I'm still a minor to make friends with adults that they do not know, I do not look so hurt and ... I do not think I should tell them the truth about the ambulance space "

First Aid understood his points "You're right, Your creators will notice you suspicious, Please lead the way." The Mech tried to sound as polite as possible

The girl snorted and continued to face the front "Go straight on that street and drive in the lane that you see everyone driving. We do not want to find a counter route"

Vince looked somewhat surprised at the girl for the acceptance of helping First Aid, or maybe she just did it because she did not want him to leave them so far from home and they did not have to walk. Whatever the reason, Sierra was calm accepting to help First Aid

It did not take long until they realized they were near the forest and will finally arrive. The brief trip was silent, Vince still feels nervous about messing up and dying. Sierra was not interested in starting a conversation, she just wanted to take her bike and pedal to her house and forget that all this happened, she does not want for anything in the world to be involved with an alien in the form of an ambulance.

Then Vince saw his bike "Oh, that's my bike!" He said excitedly. Sierra put more attention to the front looking for his and fortunately found her where he left her.

The ambulance stopped in front of the bicycles and both doors opened, letting both children out of the seats. Vince picked up his bike just like Sierra "Thanks for the aventon, First Aid" The boy said cheerfully, savoring having said the name of an alien

 

First Aid closed its doors "You're welcome Vince!" His voice sounded with genuine joy

Sierra did not even turn around when he started pedaling with slight pain.

Vince turned around and noticed that Sierra was already moving away from him "Sierra, wait!" The boy shouted starting to pedal to reach her but he stopped suddenly and turned to see the ambulance "By the way, First Aid, you. .. "

 

 

* * *

 

First Aid saw Vince's back disappear from view. The boy was driving happily as he tried to reach the little Femme --- Sierra, it's true, his name was Sierra. The doctor began to drive in reverse and finally decided to return to the cave. He thought of all the facts in this Orn, The human child looked kind and excited about his presence. But he also showed a lot of fear and nervousness, His spark was jumping every time he slowed down and noticed that it was not normal when he stopped suddenly and the boy had his sparkle stirring like a doctor in his final exam. Maybe on the outside the child is relaxed and cheerful, even First Aid found it funny, but he knew well that the boy at the bottom was terrified and his scanners did not lie to him.

Their spotlights went on when the darkness fell

Then there was Sierra, she was much more neutral in her situation, she was also terrified and her heart was jumping when her speed decreased. But she acted different from Vince, She tried to seem indifferent to everything but First Aid knew that she too was very afraid hiding. Now First Aid felt a little guilty. This pair of humans, as Vince introduced his species, were only sparkling and found something that even their oldest species never imagined meeting. Perhaps the best option would have been to have let them rest when they saw it for the first time and thus leave so as never to see them and to do as if none of this had happened, after all, nobody knew about their species and that the pair of sparkling wines told them someone and they believe him was very doubtful

 

But deep down I knew that I needed someone native to the planet to guide me

A pair of sparkling organic was not the best option at all, I would have preferred an older and experienced one of his kind to save the difficulties, but there was nothing else to do. Fate brought them together and now First Aid must accept this fact

The ambulance quietly drove on that dark path adorned by the stars, the important thing was that he was safe and could rest in peace

 

Maybe the war ended one day but First Aid did not want to see what it would end

 

 

* * *

 

The next day

"... his two previous terms are added-"

Doorbell

"That's all for today, children"

The next day Vince stood up crossing his fingers for what happened yesterday was not a dream. When he left with his bicycle, Sierra eventually abandoned him and went home in complete silence. Vince simply shrugged his shoulders with disdain and returned home, received a good scolding but everything calmed down after an excuse. That same night, Vince watched in amazement as the news talked about the supposed meteorite that passed through Jasper and how the government arrived a few minutes after them. I swallowed, imagining that it would have happened if the government had captured him. He would be lobotomized! He trembled at the idea, but did not regret his meeting

Now, on a normal school day, he arrived with his chest swollen with pride and an arrogant smile, all nerds and little ones were moving away from his presence and his strange cheerful behavior. Vince felt so special but his smile diminished when he remembered that he should not tell someone, he sighed, but still felt special

His smile returned when he saw a very small boy with glasses. The boy was walking towards the children's bathroom and Vince followed him silently. Almost like a predator hunting its prey. When the boy entered the bathroom and Vince came in later. There was a loud noise and the little boy was terrified before the figure of Vince corralling

"How are you, dwarf?" Vince laughed as he scared the other boy more "Let's get to the point and give me your money." Now his voice was arrogant and confident

The boy with the glasses trembled with fear and nodded quickly while looking in his pockets

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood or else I would have thrown you into the toilet because of that slowness!" Vince shouted loudly making the child startle

Outside the male restroom, many passed by and listened to Vince's cries for another child. Everyone ignored the screams and their poor victim, the last thing they wanted was to be the next target of someone like Vince

Then the orange-haired boy violently pushed the boy with the glasses against one of the doors of the toilet "Thank you, four eyes, you notice that your parents love you so much and that's why they give you so many tickets Hahahaha!" Vince laughed while counting the tickets he had won

 

"P-please do not hurt me" he spoke as he cowered in fear while sitting on the floor

Vince stepped forward to continue bothering the child, pushing his head against the toilet would not be bad, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door

The little boy's eyes shone with hope for a moment but he was discouraged to see that he was not a savior, Vince snorted to see who was standing at the door of the male restroom

"What do you want, Sierra?" He asked

The girl looked at him coldly "We must talk" looked with some displeasure at the boy who was shaking sitting next to the toilet "In private" clarified

Vince waved his hand in disdain "Yes, yes, whatever you say, we'll talk after having fun with this dwarf" he said as he turned his attention to the frightened child

The girl put her hands on his hip "Rafael, get out of here, I'll take care of him" The girl sounded tough and dominant

The child was startled to hear his name and looked with fear at the child bigger than him, he knew perfectly that if he got up maybe another boy would explode and hit him for disobeying him

"Hey, you do not ---!" Vince was interrupted

"Come out now, Rafael!"

The brown-haired boy jumped again when he heard his name in a scream, so he did not doubt anymore and got up with intention to leave, walked slowly and cautiously next to Vince and then shot out of fear of the bathroom

Vince clicked his tongue and put the money in his pocket "Seriously, Sierra, I was having a good day until you interrupted my fun"

Sierra Rolled Eyes "If your definition of 'fun' is to take the money from others then you are more stupid than I thought" She turned around and started walking, waiting for the other child to follow her

Eventually the other child soon got in step with his step "Hey by the way, why did you know that dwarf's name?" He asked curious when remembering when the girl shouted

She continued with her neutral expression as they walked in those halls so wide for her now that she saw 'something' so big

"It's my duty to watch the prodigious children" She showed a small smug smirk "To use it to my advantage in the future" She turned to see the boy with orange hair "After all, everyone loves cute and friendly girls" he showed his smile more kind and false "And Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel with his brilliant mind at such a young age can be very useful"

Vince rolled his eyes "Whatever you say" He kept walking "But you said you wanted to talk to me, right?"

Then she stopped

"What are you going to do, Vince?" She asked without turning to see him

The boy felt confused. "Do what?" I ask

Silence

"We must tell the police, Vince" she was direct

Vince wrinkled his face to know what he meant "You're crazy, of course we will not"

 

She turned to see him "Vince, understand, we should tell an adult! And the best thing is for the police to know!" She screamed

Some who were passing by looked at them as they walked

"No, we will not!"

"Stop being so stubborn, can you imagine if the damn thing wants to destroy something !? It will be partly our fault because we did not tell the police that there is a damn alien ----" She was interrupted when Vince waved his hands

"Sierra, shhh!" The boy tried to silence him as he looked around nervously as he had noticed the looks towards them

Sierra noticed that he had called unwanted attention and held Vince's hand to drag him to a more private place. Once they arrived behind the school, they both stared at each other

"Vince, this is serious" She spoke as she looked at him "This is about our safety, We can not trust that he really did not hurt someone and then we would be accomplices for not telling someone!"

Vince crossed his arms "Do not bother me Sierra Are you afraid!?" He asked acknowledging his attitude

"Obviously I'm scared, that's why I tell you!"

"Sierra, do not worry, he said he was a doctor and would not harm anyone!"

"I do not trust him and I never will!"

"Even though you treated your stinking wound, the least you should do for it would be to not give it away!"

"And since when do you defend someone? Obviously you do this for your damn ego, thinking you're great and special because you think you're friends with a damn alien, the size of a house, and it can turn into a devilish ambulance!"

"Shut up, I know you also feel everything I'm feeling!

 

"Of course not, I'm not as stupid as you are to think of something like you, and you forgot a little detail, You can not talk about the satan ambulance (1) with anyone and to be praised for being a supposed friend of the Alien, everyone should know about the secret And what do you think? Nobody knows until now! Tell me Vince Why have not you told anyone about the satan ambulance so far? With the big mouth you have, You should have already known The whole school! Do you really think about befriending the alien? Does it do it for the power of friendship? "

"Friendship? What? No! I did not say it because unlike you, I have a brain and use it." I admit that the idea of telling my parents and others went through my head, but a prodigious child like I knew that if I told someone they would make me crazy and I would look ridiculous and to prove what I am saying, I should show them to the robot and in my opinion, I am still young to die crushed by an angry ambulance! "

"Then we should tell the police and take them to see the alien!"

"Yes, of course, and then step on us like grapes!

"We could also cheat him and take him to the police station!" The girl widened her eyes at the bright idea that came out of her head. Well done, Sierra

"AHG, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE WITH YOU! You know what, I do not care what you think!" Vince scream tired of trying to make her see reason. He turned around and went smoking

The girl dropped her jaw of disbelief "Where do you think you're going!" Are you going to leave me talking alone ?! " She exclaimed angrily

The boy turned to see her "Yes, now leave me alone!"

 

 

The girl clenched her teeth "Vince, I forbid you to go with the robot alien!" She threatened pointing. The girl knew about the stubbornness of the child and also knew his answer, and was always doing the opposite of what she demanded.

"Obligate me, silly redhead!" Then the child disappeared from sight

The girl made a small tantrum based on jumping and kicking to the ground. I hated when things did not go the way she wanted and hated more when other people did not do what she said. But at the same time he loved people who did not pay attention to him, and with that he meant the only person he would fall for and that would be Vince.

The girl walked in the empty corridors of the school, everything was quiet since the classes had started for a while but she and Vince entertained themselves shouting that they were not interested in attending one of the classes. She thought about that headache called Vince, I have a hand to her face, Since she met Vince they got along. Maybe it was because of being a stubborn couple like a goat, in vulgar words for her, then they could be better understood in that way, through shouting and more screaming. The child was the opposite of her, it was not at all intelligent, he did not like to show a mask to get along with others and that was shown abusing other children. She had nothing of prudence and much less education, but in spite of everything she felt that she could call him a ... a friend. Your only true friend. Although they did not misunderstand, she really appreciated Vince but the reason she did not want to know about First Aid was more for her own safety. Something as unknown as the alien brings problems sooner or later and the movies do not lie.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hit something and was pushed back slightly, She could not pay attention to the road and she still had her hand on her face, so she was not surprised

"Oh, I'm sorry" a male voice came

The girl noticed that he was a boy taller than her, almost the same height as Vince, the boy did not show something out of the ordinary, in fact, did not even stand out. He was dressed in dull colors and his hair was tilted to the side. Sierra raised an eyebrow when noticing the brief nervousness of the boy and his little blush

"Are you ... okay?" He asked shyly as he rubbed his neck

The girl wanted to roll her eyes but she had to present a good image "Do not worry, I just got distracted" She said dryly as she evaded him and walked again

 

The boy behind her just stood there watching her go. "B-by the way, Jack called me!" He said nervously. Then I hear something like ' _Idiot, you screwed up, silly, silly ...'_

 

Sierra simply sighed, although she knew that she was really beautiful and she did not doubt it since she spent hours arranging herself and demanding her to present the most beautiful image to others. He was not interested in catching the attention of people without benefits, someone like that Jack is useless and does not deserve your attention. He was a nobody else in this silly school

Then he remembered his friend, knowing him, surely the next morning he would go to visit the doctor from outer space. Sierra always had to be behind him so that the child did not do crazy and rarely supported him on something but this time was one of the times when he had to prevent the child from doing anything foolish to make the robot mate.

Yes, the condemned ambulance of Satan

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Well, two original characters from the series appeared: Raf and Jack. I would have loved to put Miko but she does not enter the series until later.**

****

**Jack shows some interest in Sierra but she is far from interested in him**

**Vince acting as the usual abuser, he really loves to do that**

**First Aid reflects on his new human "friends"**

**(1) Ambulance of Satan. A nod to "The Chamber of Satan" by Sam Witwicky**

****

**/b > **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

 


End file.
